This invention relates generally to a light box for viewing transparencies and the like and, more particularly, to a leg construction for supporting a transparency viewer on a supporting surface.
Illuminated transparency viewers, or light boxes, commonly have a light source for providing a strong uniform light on a translucent surface to enable negatives, transparencies, slides and the like to be conveniently examined. Typically, such viewers are employed for editing or sorting and sequencing of such transparencies and slides.
In the prior art, illuminated viewers of the general type illustrated herein have been mounted in specially constructed tables so that the translucent surface functions as the table top. Oftentimes, the viewer will be constructed so that it may be positioned flat on a table top with the translucent surface lying in a horizontal plane. The latter type of viewers may also be adapted to be mounted on a wall to provide a vertical viewing surface. Sometimes, the viewer housing is constructed so that the translucent surface is slanted relative to horizontal when the viewer is placed on a table top or other horizontal surface, the orientation of the translucent surface being determined by the configuration of the housing.
The above described viewers are not readily adapted to enable adjustment of the viewing angle of a light box in accordance with the desires of the user. Although viewers have been made available which have adjustable supports, they have not been entirely satisfactory in providing a high degree of adjustability. One such viewer employed a pair of similar triangular leg supports mounted on the bottom wall of the viewer housing which were pivotally connected along respective edges so that they could be turned 180.degree. from each other to tilt the viewer 15.degree. from horizontal. Angles greater than 15.degree. were achievable with such supports, but resulted in an overly large support assembly.